Le calendrier de l'Avent
by La Plume d'Elena
Summary: Comme tout enfant de son âge, Henry a hâte d'ouvrir la case de son Calendrier mais...


**La mésaventure du calendrier de l'Avent**

.

Henri a faim. La journée à l'école a été longue entre les mathématiques et les récitations de poésie. Heureusement, demain, c'est Mercredi et Mercredi, c'est répétition pour la soirée du 21 Décembre. Lors de cette soirée, l'école de Storybrooke a prévu un grand spectacle avec chants, pièce de théâtre, et danses. Pour ce petit garçon de sept ans très affamé, ce sera l'activité de chants. Il accompagnera son meilleur ami Jack. Félix et Wendy, ses deux autres copains, participeront à la pièce de Peter Pan. Bien qu'il a dit à sa maman qu'il voulait aussi y jouer un rôle, Régina n'a pas pu intercéder en sa faveur.

 _"Aujourd'hui, Mamy Cora est venu me cherché à l'école. Elle m'a ramener à la maison et on n'a travailler la grammaire. Maman me dis que je dois plutôt travaillé la conjugaison._

 _Ça fait trois mois que mon amoureuse est parti et elle m'a toujours pas écris alors que je lui ai écris._

 _Il est six heures, je m'ennuis !"_

Brusquement, Henry referme son journal intime. Le réveil indique six heures trois...trois minutes sont passées...juste trois longues minutes.

Autour de lui, pas un bruit. Seule l'odeur de la pintade s'est frayé un chemin du rez de chaussée, de la cuisine plus précisément jusque dans la chambre d'Henry passant par le long couloir. Il se lève et approche à pas de loup de la porte de la chambre pour l'entrouvrir.

En bas, Mamie Cora cuisine de la pintade pour faire un « repas-essai » avant le Réveillon où la famille Mills recevrait pas moins d'une trentaine de personnes. Sa recette a donc tout intérêt à être parfaite. Même si elle n'a plus sa belle-mère pour lui noter son repas comme si elles tournaient dans une émission « Un dîner presque parfait », sa nouvelle amie a endossé le rôle.

Henry se retourne à nouveau vers son réveil : six heures sept. Il reste malheureusement trop de temps avant l'événement quotidien le plus attendu en ce mois de Décembre : l'ouverture du calendrier de l'Avent. L'enfant n'a le droit d'ouvrir sa case qu'à vingt heures, à l'arrivée de sa maman.

Trop longtemps. Et il manque de patience. La petite aiguille de l'horloge semble le narguer en tardant à se positionner sur le huit. Son ventre grogne, le petit décide de prendre les devants et de manger le chocolat avant l'heure. Il a faim et puis attendre vingt heures, c'est trop long. Quand sa mère, à l'heure prévue, verrait que le chocolat manque dans la case, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle lui en donnerait un autre. Il n'aura qu'à lui dire que c'est une souris qui a volé le carré de chocolat. Sa maman le croirait sûrement car il lui avait déjà menti à propos d'un morceau de pain la semaine dernière et elle avait juste adressé un sourire en lui caressant la tête.

Les yeux plissés, mordant sa lèvre inférieure de stress, Henry marche dans le couloir. Il doit slalomer entre les planches à risques, celles qui grincent. L'escalier est une épreuve d'autant plus ardue car il se situe près de la cuisine. Mais il y arrive et trottine vers le salon où se trouve le Saint Graal : son calendrier de l'Avent. Petit coup de cœur au coût d'achat qui n'était pas des moindres, le calendrier représentait des personnages Marvel qu'Henry affectionne tout particulièrement : Spider man, Thor, Captain America et Doctor Strange. Mais ce que l'enfant aime plus encore que le graphisme, ce sont les chocolats à l'intérieur. Il y pense chaque jour, toute la journée, à ces chocolats. Tous les jours, la même rengaine, il oublie le goût de ce succulent précieux qui fond dans la bouche et tous les jours, il meurt d'envie de réitérer l'expérience au plus vite.

Seulement vingt-heures...c'est trop long, beaucoup trop long pour un petit ventre qui grogne de gourmandise.

D'un petit saut, l'enfant saute sur le tapis au centre du salon ; à présent, il est hors de vue. Plus qu'une dizaine de pas, sa main est tremblante et chacun des mouvements un peu brusques de sa mamie lui accélèrent le palpitant. Il fait enfin face à son calendrier qui trône sur le buffet. Sans tarder, Henry le prend et le serre contre son cœur avant de se cacher derrière le canapé.

Le seize. Ses yeux passent au crible toutes les cases avant de trouver le numéro. Enfin... il retire la partie détachable avec un grand sourire.

Grand sourire qui s'efface aussitôt.

Rien. Le néant. La case est totalement vide.

Henry vérifie la date sur le boîtier de la télévision : 16 Décembre 2017. Léger pincement au cœur. Quel fabricant pourrait faire une telle blague aux enfants ?

En tirant sur le carton, l'enfant vérifie s'il y a un chocolat au dix-sept. Le chocolat est bien présent. Sauf au seize. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de chocolat au seize ?

Il est coincé...impossible de manger le dix-sept et impossible de recoller la partie détachable du seize avant vingt heures. En voyant sa mine dépitée, sa mère allait sûrement deviner qu'il savait déjà que la case était vide et qu'il avait déjà essayé de voler le chocolat.

Henry doit avouer sa faute. Il demanderait pardon à vingt heures à sa mère et à sa grand-mère puis leur exposerait le problème du chocolat manquant. C'est avec un grand sentiment d'amertume que l'enfant repose le calendrier et se dirige vers l'escalier mais au moment où il s'apprête à monter, une voix l'interpelle de l'entrée de la cuisine.

« — Oh Henry ! Tu étais en bas ? Viens par ici, mon garçon ! »

Henry rejoint sa grand-mère en traînant des pieds. Cora lui demande juste de l'aider pour mettre la table mais l'enfant s'exécute à reculons contrairement à son habitude.

« — Mauvaise journée ? Mauvaise note ? », l'interroge succinctement sa grand-mère, toujours peu affable.

« — Non, non. », maugrée Henry, tête basse.

Ce sont les seules paroles qu'ils prononcent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Régina Mills qui, comme tous les soirs, ouvre énergiquement leur porte, manquant de peu d'écraser leur animal de compagnie, Chafouin, contre le mur de l'entrée. Après s'être délesté de son trench d'un lancer particulièrement nonchalant sur un fauteuil disposé à côté du porte-manteau - logique, logique quand tu nous tiens -, cette dernière se trémousse du haut de ses dix centimètres de talon tout en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger où sa mère et son fils l'attendent comme chaque soir.

« — Bonsoir ! », hèle-t-elle en arrivant.

Mais son grand sourire s'efface rapidement. Face à elle, une Cora toujours aussi guillerette - jamais Régina l'avait rarement vu sourire, pas même quand elle était petite ; d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, les enfants du village racontaient qu'elle avait souri une fois...à son mari. Il en est mort. Bien sûr, il s'agit de ragots. - et un Henry qui avait l'air d'être à l'article de la mort. Ceci l'inquiétait plus car son enfant était toujours plein de vie.

« — Allez, ouverture du calendrier ! », annonce-t-elle pour apporter un peu de bonne humeur après avoir embrassé Henry et Cora. « Henry, tu ... »

« — J'ai déjà ouvert la case d'aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de chocolat. Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai pas. »

A côté de l'enfant, Cora reste pantoise quelques instants puis son visage s'anime et laisse place à la colère. Alors qu'elle est sur le point de gronder l'enfant, Régina arbore un large sourire et serre fort son fils contre elle.

« Je sais, mon petit bout d'chou. Je m'apprêtais à te dire que tu n'ouvriras pas la case aujourd'hui. Ce matin, en courant après Chafouin, qui venait de faire une bêtise, j'ai renversé ton calendrier. J'ai entendu des chocolats tomber dans le fond du carton et après vérification, j'ai vu que la case était vide. »

« — Je t'ai donc ramené autre chose, j'ai acheté ceci ce midi pendant ma pause. », ajoute-t-elle en sortant un cerf en chocolat de derrière son dos. « Encore désolé, mon Henry »

« — Merci, maman ! », s'écrie le petit qui serre à nouveau fort sa mère contre lui tout en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

Régina ébouriffe son petit tout en adressant un clin d'œil sa propre mère, droite comme un I qui observe la scène telle une matrone.

« — Cela dit, un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que c'étaient vilain de dire des mensonges et je suis fier d'avoir un petit garçon aussi honnête. La morale de l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de cacher une bêtise car tôt ou tard, la vérité éclate toujours. »

 **C'est une histoire vraie ;)**

Calendrier de l'Avent ...oui, je sais..je suis à la bourre


End file.
